


Why hello again

by EpiKatt



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorcerer Supreme, Tony Stark Has A Heart, important stuff here, stephen was gone for galactic meetings, tony misses stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Stephen comes back from some super duper important meetings and Tony is stoked to see him again. Fluff.





	Why hello again

**Author's Note:**

> Ironstrange prompt #5, Friday.  
> Reunion.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)

~~~~

Stephen has been away on some weird ass space meeting, calling for all planet's representatives for about two months at this point. And Tony was bored. And lonely. He missed Stephen.

Currently, he was in their bed and staring angrily at the ceiling for no other reason than because he could. Metallica was blaring through the penthouse speakers and FRIDAY told him that DUM-E was 'dancing' downstairs. However that worked..

He sighs and sits up, deciding to get some coffee as  _ Enter Sandman  _ begins playing.

At this point without Stephen, his hair was a mess and was still in his pajamas. He had nowhere to be and no one to impress. He was settling in for the day to do  _ nothing,  _ and wasn't that fantastic. 

Except it would be better with Stephen.

The man in question said it could take up to three months, which was three months  _ too many.  _ Now he's glaring at the coffee pot.

When it finishes he pulls it off and pours it out, deciding to drink it black.

He starts back to the bedroom, sipping it and trying to sing to the song all at once.

A sudden fizzling noise surprises him so much he drops his mug, causing it to fall and shatter with a loud  _ crash.  _ He stares at the orange sparks appearing in mild shock before blinking out of it and grinning stupidly. 

_ Stephen's home! _

He carefully sidesteps the broken glass and meets Stephen just as he fully appears. He immediately pulls the taller man into a tight hug, nearly crushing him.

"Good.. to see.. you too.. Tony," Stephen grunts.

"Blah blah blah. You were gone too long!"

"I was back before I said I would be!"

"Too long," Tony mutters, pulling Stephen into a long kiss, holding him close. Ge does eventually pull away with a side.

"Missed you too, my love," Stephen murmurs.

Tony just huffs and holds tighter.

They do part at some point, which is so Tony can reluctantly clean up the shattered mug.

As soon as that's done, they're on the couch and making out like they're teenagers, though Tony never was a teenager and Stephen was too smart to party,  _ but that's besides the point. _

The TVs on in the background. Tony sighs and kisses up Stephen's neck while trailing his hands down his sides while Stehen reciprocates the action. 

Soon enough and Tony's just laying on Stephen, head on his chest and listening to his heart.

"What did you even do up there?" He mutters.

"There was some sort of economic crisis in a few galaxies due to a species on the exporting planet going near extinction. They made the meeting to request for help and something else to trade. Since Earth is doing horribly itself, I said nothing. It probably angered some, but I have no chips to trade with," Stephen explains.

"Did they get what they wanted?"

"Mm? Yeah. Some other system agreed to trade a type of bug that produces a type of gas for their ship fuel. Interesting stuff. The bugs look pretty odd."

"Mmm.. that's nice," Tony murmurs, slowly drifting off.

Stephen smiles slightly and pets down Tony's back, helping him to sleep.

It was obvious the other man hasn't been able to sleep.

Despite knowing his neck and back were going to  _ hate  _ him tomorrow morning, he stayed on the couch, holding Tony.

Because there was nowhere better to be except here.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme the bread


End file.
